Regret
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: A longed VashxWolfwood: A love never spoken of brings to the suicidal point for someone...


**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Trigun, GOT IT? It is not in my possession as in I created it. I wrote this fanfiction, but that it is it. I have nothing to do with the person who made Trigun ect...  
  
_Pairing:_ Vash/Wolfwood  
  
_Warning:_ The pairing is the warning. Vash and Wolfwood aren't a couple either. It would be nice if they were but they aren't so please no homophobic reviews or the homophobes will be vanquished... ((Sets up bear Traps))  
  
_Spoilers:_ From episode 23, Paradise where my favorite character, dies... :(

* * *

_Regret: One-Shot_**  
  
"Why couldn't I just tell him?" Vash's green eyes dripped with sorrow. His heart was regretting never telling and it hurt like hell. Vash had been sitting at the bar in the city for almost two days. The tender couldn't get him to move. So that he could close up, he threw a blanket over Vash, but they had just reopened that night.  
  
"What's wrong Mr. Vash?" Millie looked into his eyes and tried to figure out what was wrong with him. She was confused about why the man was crying. Her and Meryl had never seen Vash the Stampede, the humanoid typhoon, the sixty billion double dollar man, cry. Vash would never have a reason to cry unless it came to witnessing a person die. Whenever that happened though, it wasn't usually at a bar with a ton of money, ordering large amounts of liquor, and drinking them down in a few swallows. He spent time mourning those people on the road with only a quarter of the tears the people had witnessed him cry.  
  
"Yes Vash, you can tell us what is hurting you." Meryl looked at him with a reassurement in her eyes. She placed a hand on his head and began to pet the spiky blonde hair that he had been teased by so many times. The only person who ever got away with making fun of it was Nicholas D. Wolfwood. Now he could never get away with it again because he was gone too just like Rem. Meryl was like Rem, but she wasn't a perfect image of her. Wolfwood was on the merciful path and then he was shot down. The pain fell again.  
  
"It's something both of you would never understand. You just can't." The tears were like rain from emerald. They shed like crimson regret. The crystal was more painful than a thousand gun wounds and fifty knife stabs. The pain was heartache.  
  
"We want to help Vash!" Meryl lifted his face up with her index finger and thumb. "If you don't let us in, we can't. You don't want us to help but I must." She smiled, trying to make him feel better. What she didn't know was she was in fact making things worse than before. Vash would only allow one person to touch him like that. He was gone though... That person would never be back either.  
  
"Still, I promised myself I would never ever tell and now it's tearing me apart because I didn't." He brought his hand up to brush the tears from his face. Vash tried to pull back the  
  
"What did you promise yourself?" Millie sat next to Vash at the bar table. She looked in his mechanical hand and he held a photograph with a note attached to it. His chin was tucked into the top of what seemed to be a cross.  
  
"You kept Wolfwood's Cross Punisher. Why?" Meryl asked sitting on the other side of Vash. His arms were tightly wrapped around the cross. Vash was holding onto it for dear life. Wolfwood was in it. It was heavy with mercy and compassion.  
  
"It holds something very special to me in it." Vash spoke in a quiet tone as he batted Meryl's hand away, not wanting it anywhere near his head.  
  
"What is it Mr. Vash?" Millie asked him, innocence in her eyes. She was puzzled at why Vash would want to keep another gun. It just wasn't like him to want to carry around more than one weapon.  
  
"It has a soul and heart in it. The ones of the person I loved. They are gone now and they never knew how I felt so now I feel like I have been torn limb from limb. It is hard to explain how the pain feels." Vash tried to explain to the girls.  
  
"Vash, just let it all out, it's okay." Meryl just listened to every word the blonde man had to say.  
  
"This pain is worse than any of the wound I have gotten from gunfights or anything like that being my pacifist self. It is the worst pain that anyone can feel." Vash let out the last bit he felt on the matter.  
  
"Oh Vash," Meryl's eyes began to drip with all the pain that she herself had put Vash through. She never realized how he had felt about the priest and all the pressure she had put on him to go out with her. Meryl's eyes released her regret.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Vash..." Millie then allowed tears to fall for sleeping with him. She was now carrying his child as well. They all shared Vash's pain that short moment as Vash slowly lifted up the Cross punisher and headed out the front door of the bar and jumped onto the roof of the bar. No one noticed as he pulled out his gun. Meryl and Millie pushed him beyond his limits. Both of the insurance girls from the Bernardelli Insurance Society had fucked up his life. So had his brother along with his gang, the Gung-ho-Guns.  
  
"Wolfwood, let me die without the regret of never telling you I love you." He pulled out the gun that Knives had gave him when he was younger. Vash positioned it right on his heart and pulled the trigger as the bullet hit his heart, spattering his blood all over the room. The wounded chest poured out the crimson regret that longed to fall from Vash's eyes spurted onto the roof as he fell into it. The regret, was gone.  
  
**_-Owari-_**


End file.
